Green With Evil Part 6: The Spell Is Broken!
Green With Evil Part 6: The Spell Is Broken! is the 17th episodie of Of The First Arc Of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards and the final part of the Green With Evil Mini Series. Synopsis With One Final Plan the Rangers break Zerak's Hold over Tommy. Episodie "I can't believe Tommy's the Green Ranger, There has got to be a mistake I mean why would help Zerak." Kimberly asked. "Luke are you sure about this?" Jason asked as Luke nodded. "I remember my first battle with The Green Ranger and the computor scan it ahead of time there is no questioning it I mean why else would he be able to take us down so easily. The Power Rangers who were put though Zeran and My mothers training yet he made us look like Jokes." Luke stated as Jason rubbed his chin before Zack spoke. "How could Tommy do this to us. We trusted him like a brother!" Zack said before Luke spoke. "I don't think is under his free will Zerak has never been big on that." Luke stated before suddenly Zerak, the good one and Zeran teleported back in. "Lucas is right oh Zord's are fixed by the way." He said causing the Rangers to jump. "GEEZ! Zeran DON'T DO THAT!" Luke shouted as Zeran laughed. "Sorry about that." He said with a laugh. "But Luke is right Zerak and Rita must have a spell over Tommy and controling his mind." Zeran said before looking at Zerak. "Not you the OTHER you brother." He said as Zerak laughed. "I understand brother." He said as Luke spoke up. "You see Rangers? We can't give up we have to break Rita and Zerak's spell because if we give up here we might as well hand over free will while we are at it and I for one am Not going to stand for that." Luke stated. The Rangers nodded in agreement. "Hes right we have to save Tommy." Kimberly said as Jason looked at the battles with the Green Ranger Jason spoke. "What about The Sword Of Darkness destroying that would break the spell wouldn't it?" He asked as Luke shook his head. "Weaken it yes break it now. Zerak isn't that stupid but I have a plan, Kimberly you and the others go confront Tommy about this, Me and Zeran are going to approach with a plan today is the LAST day Tommy is going to be under Rita and Zerak's BELIEVE THAT!" He said with a laugh as Him and Zeran teleported out of their time to put their plan into motion. Meanwhile up in space the villains were laughing as Goldar spoke. "To Destruction of Megazord!" Goldar laughed. "And Total Domination Of Earth!" Rita chimed in. "And Complete Eradication Of Free Will!" Zerak and Zeran chimed in with a laugh. "With Camberry and Oyster Juice!" Baboo said with a laugh. "And now the end is near!" Rita laughed. "Yep after today!" Scorpina said with a wink at Goldar as the blue monkey blushed before speaking. "It was all possible thanks to our great Empress Rita Lord Zerak and Lord Zeran!" Goldar said with a laugh as Scorpina let out a smirk at the effect she had on Goldar. "But our brilliant plan continues are you ready for the fight?" Rita asked with a grin. "Yes my Empress it will be an honor to help you conquer earth!" Goldar stated as Rita laughed. At the Juice Kimberly came racing in. "Can you believe this is happening?" Ernie asked as Kimberly shook her head. "I can't believe this is happening." Ernie said as Julia came racing over. "You aint kidding Ernie thank goodness for the Power Rangers eh?" Julia asked nudging Kimberly who smiled knowing their secret was safe before Bulk spoke up. "Hey you should be thanking us!" Bulk said followed by Skull chiming in with "Yeah Us!" He said as Bulk continued. "We're the ones who helped The Power Rangers scare off that big ugly gold guy." Bulk said as Julia smirked nudging Kimberly in a "Watch this" motion. "Oh really? A couple of guys who run at the first sight of this what was the word you use oh yeah Dyke were the ones who helped the Power Rangers scare off the big gold guy huh?" Julia asked as Bulk stumbled with his words causing Julia to smirk. "Yeah didn't think so." She said with a grin as Bulk mumbled something under his breath. "Anyways Ernie have you seen Tommy?" Kimberly asked as Ernie pointed out over at work out area, as Kimberly walked over. "Tommy, Tommy I know." She said as she looked around. "I know your the Green Ranger." She whispered as Tommy slammed the the weights down. "Well than Pink Ranger, You should know that you and the other Power Ranger shall soon be destroyed." He said getting up not noticing Julia coming over and he got ready to smack her down Julia grabbed his hand. "What Th-OW!" He screamed going down to his knees as Julia snarled before speaking. "Consider this a warning I'm going to say this once Tommy LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Julia said as she let go of Tommy who grabbed his wrist slowly getting up. "Lord Zerak warned me about you, you little bitch." He growled getting feeling back in his arm as Julia humphed. "I've been called worse." She said with a smirk. "Now time to revive THE DRAGONZORD!" Came Rita's voice from space as red magic spell shocked the ocean bellow. From the sea arrived a dragon looking like Zord on is knees was Zeran's insigna with a dragon footprint symbol before slowly emerging from the sea. "Behold The Mighty Dragonzord, Now my Green Ranger can have the Zord that Zeran made to crush those Power Rangers oh the irony!" Rita laughed as the Dragon Zord was closing in on Angel Grove. Letting lose destruction in the construction district. "Mr. Mayor." a voice said from the Mayor's house in angel grove. "There is a dragon monster destroying the construction area of downtown angel grove." She said as The Mayor slammed his head down on the desk. "WHY ME?!" He whined. "DRAGONZORD!" Tommy shouted jumping onto the top of its head. "All this will belong to Empress Rita and Lord Zerak once I and my Zord put down the Power Rangers forever!" Tommy said laughing evily as the Dragonzord let out a roar. At the command Center Luke was meeting with Zeran, Zerak and Zordon as Luke put his head down and spoke. "I'm ready to take all Punishment concerning the decicion I made on breaking the Ranger Code with Zerak Zordon." Luke said as Zordon blinked. "Who said anything about Punishment Lucas?" Zordon asked. "Huh?" Luke asked as Zordon smiled before frowning. "I've had sometime to think about this while I was away and well its like I fear...my apprentice Zerak has fallen to far and as much as it grieves me to say this he must be stopped...by any means necessary." Zordon stated. "However, you have proven one thing Luke your Power Sword show it to Zeran." Zordon stated as Luke nodded turning holding out as Zeran closed his eyes before suddenly the sword shattered and the peices went into his morpher as he blinked. "I present to you for your new Weapon Luke, the Power Claws, only given to ones proven themselves to be second in command of the Power Team." Zeran said wiping some proud tears from his eyes. "Yes a day will come when Jason, will have to step down from the power team and someone will have to step up as leader Luke...be ready." Zordon said as Luke smiled bowing respectfully. "Thank you Zordon, I have go meet the others its time to put an End to this Evil Green Ranger crap!" Luke said before teleporting out of there. Luke Teleported into the group just in time to. "Nice timing Luke, so you found Tommy Kimberly?" Jason asked as Kimberly nodded. "Yeah and his eyes were glowing Green, it was really scary." Kimberly stated before shaking her head. "He has known all along who we are." She said as Billy spoke. "That we're the Power Rangers?" Billy asked. "mhmm and he is defenitly out to get us." She said as Luke rubbed the back of his neck. "I think we gathered that much Kimberly." He said as she snickered a bit. "Hes got to be under one of Rita and Zerak's spells." Jason said. "That would be explain why hes been acting so weird lately." Kimberly said before Zack chimed in. "And why the putties and Iggy's never attacked him." Zack said. "Finally this is all starting to make sense." Billy said as Trini came racing over. "Guys! Theres big trouble downtown Julia gave me the 4-1-1 a monster is attacking the business district!" She said as Jason shook his head. "Rita's not going to give up is she?" Jason asked before turning to Luke. "Congrats on the promotion or rather official promotion Luke couldn't think of a better man to lead as second in command want to lead the morph this time?" Jason asked as Luke looked at the team in shock as normally he had to ask once everyone gave him the nod he smiled. "Sure thing." He said getting in front of everyone as they all put their hands behind their backs. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted with a grin. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS! Once they were teleported to the Buisness district. "Alright Rangers lets do it!" Luke shouted as they jumped into the air onto one of the buildings of the Business district. "The Dragonzord!" Jason shouted. "SURPRISE HIYA!" Tommy shouted jumping onto one building. "Tommy Stop this!" Luke shouted as Tommy humphed. "Dragonzord Destroy the Power Rangers!" Tommy shouted and began playing the dragon dagger. Suddenly The Dragonzord began lighting up before readying multiple missiles from his fingers."Look out hes going to fire!" Luke shouted as the Rangers readyied themselves. Suddenly the Dragonzord let lose a wave of missiles as the rangers were sent flying after a few moments slowly got up. "Tommy Stop you don't know what your doing!" Jason shouted. "I'm destroying you! Because my Empress and Lord Command me to and soon Free Will will be destroyed and my father will be avenged!" Tommy shouted before laughing Evily. Suddenly the Rangers Power Morphers started glowing as soon they were teleported back and their Zords were up and kicking again. "MASTODON RARING TO GO!" Zack said with a grin as Mastodon let out its cry. "Triceratops Battle Ready!" Billy called as the Triceratops let out its cry. "Pterodactyl Back in action!" Kimberly said with a grin. "Sabertooth-Tiger Online!" Trini said with a smile. "Tyranosaurs back in action!" Jason said with a smile as it let out a roar. "Ankylosaurs Back at full power Welcome Back Buddy!" Luke said as the Ankylosaurs let out a roar. "Jason Dino-Ankylo Formation I'm going down to deal with Tommy!" Luke shouted as Jason nodded. "Alright Rangers Dino-Ankylo Formation Activate!" Jason shouted. "Megazord Sequence Activated!" The Dino Megazord computer said as suddenly the Megazord went into its formation before once it finished the Ankylosaurs turned into a shield as Luke nodded. "Alright I'm going down HIYA!" Luke shouted jumping out of his zord onto the ground. "Power Claws!" Luke shouted sheathing the weapon as three claws came out of each part of the claws. "Lets go Bub!" Luke growled as Zeran laughed. "Luke hows no idea how famous that line is." Zeran said howling with laughed. Suddenly Tommy lit up the sword of darkness and dragon dagger and launched an energy blast towards Luke sending him flying. "So you are the first to die Orange Ranger so be it!" Tommy shouted charging forward. Tommy and Luke clashed as his claws clashed with the Dragon Dagger and the sword of darkness as Sparks flied them helmet to helmet. "Give it up Tommy! You can't win!" Luke shouted. "Not until my father is avenged!" Tommy shouted slashing at Luke a few times before sending him back. "Man you are Disillusion!" Luke shouted pulling out his Blade Blaster ready to aim and fire before Tommy pulled out the Dragon dagger and began to play it as his shield shined green. "The Hell?" Luke asked firing his blade blaster only for it to bounce back as he dodged to the side trying again only for the same results. Tommy charged in before slicing Luke a few times and sent him flying with a round house kick and spoke. "And Now its time I destroy you, Orange Ranger, I must be victorious for my queen and LORD HIYA!" Tommy shouted placing his sword into the ground before Francine and Amanda Oliver came racing over to the scene in time to see the Sword Of Darkness do a massavie Damage forcing Luke to De Morph when he came to a massive slash like mark that almost looked fatal appeared down Luke's Chest. "GAH!" Luke cried coughing up a little blood. "LUKE!" Francine shouted out in concern. Zeran and the good Zerak appeared to block Tommy's attack. Zeran called out, "JASON, TAG IN! MOVE, MOVE!" He shouted. "ON IT HIYA!" Jason shouted jumping out of the Megazord. "We end this here Tommy HIYA!" Jason shouted before lighting up his power sword launching it forward and knocking the Sword Of Darkness and Dragon Dagger out of Tommy's hand. "This ends here Tommy," Jason said blasting the Sword Of Darkness destroying it as Tommy was slowly getting up. "This isn't The End I'm not done you will-WHAT THE?!" Tommy asked as before the rangers could blink Luke slipped behind Tommy putting him in a full Nelson, though his ribs were freakin killing him now. "ZERAN! GET I CAN'T HOLD HIM FOREVER!" Luke shouted. Zeran nodded and said, "On it, boy!" Zeran closed his yes and sent, "Francine, we need you and Amanda here and I'm talking now!" Zeran shouted. "On it Come on Amanda!" Fancine shouted as they raced down the pathway as Francine muttered. 'Luke you are to much like me.' She said as she and Amanda raced up to Zeran. "Lets do this Zeran!" Francine said as Luke grunted. "And hurry my ribs they are in serious pain right now." Luke grunted as Tommy was Elbowing them trying to get free. Zeran saw Amanda and Francine rush up to Zeran while the good Zerak ran over to Luke. Zeran said, "Amanda put a hand on my left shoulder." Tommy's Mother did so. Zeran extended his hands and called out, "Shaundre Nahvee PENETRATRAUS!" As the spell took affect Tommy grabbed a hold of his heqad as he screamed in agonizing pain. Luke collapsed as Zerak put a hand over the wound, "Shaundre Nahvee HEALES!" Zerak shouted trying to heal the wound meanwhile in Tommy's mind Tommy slowly was waking up. "Ugh my head and-" He said looking to see Zeran and Amaanda? "Mom? What are you doing with that...that WIZARD!" Tommy snarled in anger. Amanda rushed forward and took hold of her son, "Tommy, Tommy please stop. Listen to me you're being used by a terrible, horrible man! You're being used, Tommy!" "Used...?" Tommy asked before gripping his head in pain before a voice echoed. "NO, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, BROTHER! TOMMY IS UNDER MY CONTROL AND WILL STAY THERE UNTIL FREE WILL IS DESTROYED! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Zerak's voice snarled. Zeran said, "Get out of this boy's mind you using bastard! Blood or not GET THE HELL OUT OF TOMMY'S MIND!" Suddenly a powerful force seemed to encompass Tommy and the brothers. A powerful voice shouted "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SON'S MIND YOU INTERGALACTIC NAZI!" "What The-?!" Tommy asked as Zerak growled. "THAT VOICE, IT CAN'T BE!" Zerak growled. "That's right, you monster! Did you really think this crime would go unpunished. There are OTHER FORCES involved in this matter now. ANd that's when Tommy and the others heard a set of footsteps walking towards them. From out of the darkness in Tommy's mind dressed in the business suit he'd worn that day all those years ago was a familliar figure. "Amanda gasped as she whispered, "Henry!" "D-D-Dad?!" Tommy asked as Zerak growled. "HENRY FRANK OLIVER! YOU ANNOYING GNAT HOW DARE YOU RETURN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! I'LL TAKE IT OUT OF YOUR HIDE...AGAIN!" Zerak growled. Henry Olivier smirked and said, "Sorry but you already did that once and you don't want to get on the bad side of the ones who're allowing this." Henry Oliver walked up to his son and embraced him. "Oh, Tommy, oh my strong little man. You've grown so much. I'm so sorry I haven't been there. If I'd have been able to believe me I would've been there for every birthday you had." "Wait but if your here and Zeran's there with mom that means-" Tommy stated before holding his head in pain and disbelief. "Zerak, Lied to me?" Tommy asked. Henry said, "More so than you know. Take a look at what Zerak showed you then take a look at what REALLY happened." "Oh uh right ehehehehe whoops anyways ahem Shaundre Nahvee REVELATOS!" Zeran shouted waving his wand as Zerak growled retreating he had preparation to do he would NOT allow this. Before Tommy appeared the plane that Tommy's father had been on. The power Rangers appeatred below it. "There's the plane, guys!" Jason said. Zack, "We got our orders from our teacher Mr. Smith!" Trini said, "Tommy Oliver's father represents a threat to free will!" The Pink ranger said, "yeah let's take that dweeb's father down!" Billy said, "Affrimnative commence termination!" Luke said, "LONG LIVE FREE WILL AND WAR! DEATH TO THOSE WHO STAND IN ZERAN'S WAY!" The Rangers then assembled the power blaster before they called out, "FIRE," before blasting the plane's wing and sending it hurtling earthward. The rangers cheered before Jason said, "Let's get back to the 90's everyone, we have celebrating to do!" As the scene ended Zeran got a sour expression on his face. "That's what Zerak wanted Tommy to believe, really...really...really?" "Thats...what Zerak wanted me to believe?" Tommy asked as Amanda nodded. "Yes Zeran?" She asked as He nodded. "Hold on Stupid things Malfunctioning!" Zeran said shaking it a few times. "Ah here we go. Shaundre Nahvee REVELATOS!" Zeran shouted waving his wand again. The picture then showed the plane flying and Zeran sighed and muttered, "I must get the awarranty on this thing checked. I think this staff's about due for it's 5000 spell checkup!" Before all of them the plane was flying along and on board Tommy's father was sitting in his seat. The scene shifted to space with Zerak flying along singing merrily, "Misery, sweet miosery...how I...simply love thee!" Then Zerak looked around and said in a dangerous tone, "BORED NOW!" Then he saw the plane flying by. Zerak looked at the plane and said, "Hmm, I think I see some havoce potential." Then one mind caught the evil wiuzard's attention. "Wait," he said. "That mind...Henry Olivier. That one's boy sounds like he's got some potential. Hmm, I think it's time I planted some seeds for the future. I'll plant some seeds of resentment and HATE! TIME TO CLIP THAT PLANE'S WINGS!" Zeran teleported down to where the plane was and flicked out the blade on his staff. Zerak smiled and called, "SLICE AND DICE!" The evil wizard sliced the plane's wing and the plane dropped downward. The plane exploded and Zerak laughed as a sated predatory look crossed his face. "WHAT A MARVELOUS PIECE OF DESTRUCTION I'VE WROUGHT!" the wizard then laughed wickedly. "I DO BELIEVE I'VE OUTDONE MYTSELF THIS TIME!" Back in Tommy's mind he gasped. "Zerak did this..." Tommy asked as his fists tightened in anger at the scene. "That good for nothing SON OF A BITCH!" Tommy shouted punching his fist into the ground. Amanda said, "Normally I'd chide Tommy but considering what that...bastard did to my man I can't blame him." Tommy slowly stood up and growled. "Mom...cover your ears for a moment." Tommy said. Zeran said, "You might want to do as he says, mrs. olivier this is language a lady of your quality shouldn't hear" Amanda nodded and did so. As Tommy began cursing up a storm suddenly the green energy the evil one came out of him as he collapsed. "Alright Rangers Lets De Morph." Jason said as they all did as Zack smiled. Suddenly while Zerak was still healing. Shaundre Nahvee ADVANCED HEALES!" A voice shouted as blue mana surged over Luke healing the rest of the wound, their was a scar but he was alright. Zeran came out of his trance along with Amanda as they heard the voice. Zeran sighed in relief and said, "Your timing's perfect sensei." Luke slowly got as he coughed. "Nice timing Zordon." Luke said before racing over to help Tommy get up from the battle. "Tommy are you alright?" Luke asked helping him up. "Ugh my head's spinning." He said. "Your no longer under Zerak or Rita's Power." He said with a smile helping him up. "What have I done?" He asked as Luke shook his head. "What you did you did under Rita and Zerak's influence." Jason explained. "You own the power now fight by our side and we can defeat Zerak and Rita and save free will." Luke said. "After everything thats happened?" Tommy asked. "Tommy its like Luke just said you own the power now." Jason added. Zeran walked over and put a gentle hand on the boy's other shoulder. "My dear boy, yopu weren't yourself, Rita and my brother were using you." he said ina gentle teaching tone. "Besides which in my time making ranger teams I've actually managed to turn convicted criminals to law abiding great heroes. And I sense that your heart is genuinely full of goodness and warmth. I'd rather enjoy having you as an apprentice. Besides you have some fantastic fighting skill and I wouldn't mind doing a little sparring with you to get better. What do you say, my boy? Please join us and defend free will." Tommy looked around as Jason extended his hand before Tommy shook it with a grin. "Oh Look Zordon..." Alpha said as Zordon nodded. "We are watching history in the making the Seventh Ranger is now one of us." Zordon said as Alpha cheered up and down. "Alright than! Luke?" Jason asked as Luke nodded. "Alright ITS MORPHIN-" Luke started before, Suddenly the rangers were blasted by several energy rays. A booming powerful vocie called out a single word, "NOOOOOOOO!" Zerak appeared looking ready to rip evefrything in sight apart, which he was. He hissed in a dangerous tone, "Bad enough that there were six Rangers..' and then Zerak the Butcher completely lost his cool. "BUT NOW A SEVETHG I WILL NOT TOPLERATE THIS...THIS INSULT TO MY SISTER'S MEMORY!" he pointed his staff at Tommy and said, "I gave you power, boy, more power than you could ever dream of..AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK THE MAN WHO GAVE YOU THESE POWERS YOU DISRESPECTFUL, UNGRACIOUS SELF-RIGHTEOUS LITTLE PIECE OF MAGAGOX DUNG!?" Zerak shouted. "Okay one that was rude." Kimberly growled slowly getting up with the others as Tommy growled. "Power?! You gave it to me when I had no free will to say no you good for nothing Donkey!" Tommy shouted. "I gave you the ability to save the world Boy!" Zerak snapped. "Save the world?! Save The World?! YOU THINK A WORLD WITHOUT FREE WILL IS SAVING IT! YOUR MORE DISILLUSION THAN I THOUGHT ZERAK!" Tommy snapped. Francine looked to Zeran. "Um Magagox Dung? The heck is a Magagox?!" Francine asked. Zeran whispered back, "A very nasty tempered predator, a cross between a spider and a horse." Zerak snarled, "I gave you the ability to end war, suffering, prejudice, and needless death! I WILL NOT LET YOU LIVE! ALL YOU RANGERS DIE!" The alternate universe Zerak said, "Good LORD am I really that uncooth in this universe.""Belive me your worse." Zeran said followed by a lighting bolt and a voice shouting "HEEEEERES ZERAN!" Called as the good Zeran facepalmed. "Oh for the love of all thats holy." they both said followed by a "OH WILL YOU STOP THAT?! Next thing the two evil brothers knew their good counterparts blocked some sort of blast with a shield before both shouting. "BROTHER! YOUR CONTINUED MAD OBSESSION OF WANTING TO DESTROY FREE WILL HAS BLINDED YOU TO THE RAMIFICATIONS OF WHAT YOUR REALLY DOING?!" Both shouted. "and you brother if our sister were to look at you she would be ashamed at the monster you've become." The Good Zerak said followed by Zeran adding "Toche Brother Toche." He said before suddenly Zerak let out a scream before the armor shattered into Sakura petals before re attaching itself to Zerak in a white armor. "BROTHER! WE END THIS NOW!" Zerak shouted charging in at the Evil Zerak. "Brother...Its like Sensei said YOUR FAR BEYOND REDEMPTION AT THIS POINT!" Zeran shouted charging in as the the four bladed staffs clashed as lighting sparked from them as the seven rangers and Francine looked on in disbelif. "Sweet mother of- is this full power?" Zack asked in shock. "Not even close Zachary." Francine added. Amanda looked up before muttering outloud. "Dear god..." She said in shock. Luke turned around before speaking. "So guys even knowning this is not even close to their full power are we in this to the end?" Luke asked. "I don't know man...I have reputation to think of." Zack said before Luke looked at him. "Your kidding right?" He asked followed by a loud SIKE from Zack. "Come on guys you didn't think I was serious did you Reputation don't mean anything if free will is destroyed." Zack added with a smirk. "Kimberly?" Luke asked as she gave a thumbs up. "Count me in." She said. "Tommy?" He asked as Tommy nodded. "After what Zerak did to me I got a score to settle with that son of a bitch count me in." Tommy said. "Billy?" Luke asked. "Negitory I could not in logical reasoning leave while Zerak is causing such Chaos." He said. "TRANSLATION!" Luke shouted. "He means he couldn't leave while Zerak is still around and count me in as well." Trini said with a smile. "Jason?" Luke asked as Jason nodded. "Don't got to ask me twice man." Luke added. Soon the four brothers backed off panting as the evil Zeran nodded at Zerak who smirked dusting himself off. "We'll finish this another time brothers after all TIME is always on our side." Zerak said before the two disapeared. "Oh bloody hell." The Good Zerak muttered sighing before transforming back to normal. "Rangers?" Zeran asked as Luke smiled. "We've already made our decision Zeran, we're in this for the long run." Zeran sighed and said graciously, "Thank you, rangers. You've just made me feel a lot better." the good Zerak whispered, "Young Tommy reminds a lot of a certain young man who recently joined my team back on my world." The Rangers all got in position as the two brothers backed off as Luke spoke. "Alright than now before we were RUDELY Interrupted ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted as they all pulled out their morphers. DRAGON ZORD! ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS! "YEAH! WE'RE BACK AND READY READY TO MORPH BACK INTO ACTION!" Jason called doing his normal fighting stance. "SEVEN WORKING TOGETHER TO FIGHT EVIL!" Tommy shouted in fighting position. "AND PROTECT FREE WILL!" Luke shouted doing his usual fighting pose. "AND STOP RITA AND ZERAK!" Zack shouted in fighting pose. "AND ALL THEIR MENACING MONSTERS!" Billy shouted doing his fighting pose. "FROM DESTROYING OUR PLANET EARTH AND FREE WILL!" Trini called doing her fighting pose. "AND RULING THE UNIVERSE WITH EVIL!" Kimberly called doing her traditional fighting pose. "Look out Rita and Zerak We're not backing down cause we're the." Jason called before they all did their pose. "POWER RANGERS!" Jason called. The next day Zeran brought the kids into Angel Grove high and smirked as he said, "I had a little talk with the school principal today and well..." He said with a smirk followed by. "see for yourself." Then they saw the good Zerak come in dressed in a bow tie, a blue button up shirt, a grey sports jacket, black slacks, shoes and and carryinga briefcase as he entered a classroom. He began "Oh for a muse of fire, to ascend to the brightest heaven of invention! Good morning my young thespains I'm your new Drama teacher Henry Smith. And just so you know Zeran Smith is my brother." At which point a female teen vocie called out, "Oh my gawd, he's like from England!" Another said, "And he's DREAAAAAMY!" "He's like totally cool, man!" a male teen called out, The female teenagers let out out squeals. "Okay with all due respect to your brother from another universe Zeran even if I was straight hes meh at best besides hes what 400+ years my senior?" Julia asked as the rangers bursted out laughing. Zeran burst out laughing before he puta aftherly arm around Julia. "My dear you continue to surprise me with your strong sensibility." "Alright guys together." Jason said as they put their hands over one another since they were in secret. "RANGERS TOGETHER, FREE WILL FOREVER!" They all shouted. Up in the palce Baboo and Squat ran out of the room with Rita's spyglasses squealing like little girls the putties and other monsters not far behind. "OUT OUT OUT ALL OF YOU!" the evil Zeran along Zerak shouted shooing everyone out they were NOT happy. "Lets go everyone they are NOT happy right now!" Rita said shooing her Minions away. Zerak the Butcher looked out on the Earth and growled as he slammed the bunt of his staff against the floor. Electrical sparks shot everywhere. Zerak gazed down on the world of his mother. Zerak growled and gazed down on it with unabashed hatred. "Tommy, Rangers, Brother this is NOT over! Not...by a long shot!" Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc) Category:HollowOmega